


Miraculous Discord

by hexspella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Puns, Chatting & Messaging, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, M/M, Memes, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ml season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexspella/pseuds/hexspella
Summary: What happens when you put Caline Bustier's class in a discord server?memes





	1. rip nino

**Author's Note:**

> Bluebell: Marinette  
> MemeKing: Adrien  
> Tomathoe: Nathaniel  
> DJBubbler: Nino  
> Ladyblogged: Alya  
> Rose's goth gf: Juleka  
> Peacehowled: Mylène  
> Stonerocked: Ivan  
> Queenwasp: Chloé  
> Timeblader: Alix  
> Heartrunner: Kim  
> Rosemance: Rose  
> Calculations: Max  
> Bookwoomy: Sabrina

_**Bluebell** has added MemeKing, DJBubbler, Ladyblogged and 10 others to the chat._

 

 **DJBubbler:** really bro?

 **DJBubbler:** MemeKing as a username????

  
**MemeKing:** who else is gonna meme up this chat (((((:

  
**Bluebell** : for the love of god, no

  
**Ladyblogged** : sunshine boy, stop

  
**MemeKing** : ha ha ha

  
**Bluebell** : I have a bad feeling abt this

  
**Bluebell** : he's either gonna send cat memes or do something wORSE

  
**Tomathoe** : im scared

 **Queenwasp** : run to ur bc then

 **Tomathoe** : shut up chloe

 **MemeKing** : you guys act like im doing a crime

  
**Bluebell** : u urself are a crime

  
**MemeKing** : awwww princess ;)

  
**MemeKing** : am I a hot crime????

  
**Bluebell** : nah

  
**Rose's goth gf** : wait princess????

  
**Queenwasp** : PRINCESS??????

  
**Ladyblogged** : PRINCESS OMG

  
**Peacehowled** : Princess?

  
**Rosemance** : PRIIIIINCESS OMG

  
**DJBubbler** : ADRINETTE SAILED?????

  
**Timeblader** : gross

  
**Heartrunner** : gross (2)

  
**Calculations** : I knew there was 90% chance it already happened

  
**Bluebell** : guess cat's out of the bag then???

  
**MemeKing** : oof I swooned

  
**Ladyblogged** : WHEN DID THIS H APPEN AHSHSHDHSJSKFGD

  
**Ladyblogged** : MY OTP SAILED OMGOMGOMGOMG

  
**Ladyblogged** : @ **Queenwasp** OUR BET

  
**MemeKing** : we've been going out for like 3 weeks???

  
**MemeKing** : this was so worth it

  
**DJBubbler** : and you two didn't tell us why????

 

 **MemeKing** : mari found it amusing

  
**MemeKing** : also it's revenge for calling us oblivious that one time lol

  
**Queenwasp** : DAMMIT NOW I OWE ALYA 50 EUROS

  
**Bluebell** : for what????

  
**Queenwasp** : I LITERALLY THOUGHT YOU TWO WOULD DATE AFTER I GOT A GIRLFRIEND WTF

  
**Bluebell** : omg renren was right

  
**Bluebell** : this is definitely worth it ((((:

  
**Timeblader** : YOU TWO ARE STILL GROSS

  
**MemeKing** : dw alix we'll happily be gross in front of everyone

  
**Rosemance** : CONGRATS YOU GUYS!!

  
**Rosemance** : now what was Adrien gonna do earlier?

  
**Rose's goth gf** : rose no

  
**Rose's goth gf** : ROSE WHY DID YOU REMIND HIM

  
**Rosemance** : oh whoops

  
**MemeKing** : as a celebration of you guys finding out about me and mari

  
**MemeKing** : ill let it go

  
**MemeKing** : …for now

  
**Bluebell** : good boy

  
**MemeKing** : anything for you, princess ♡

  
**Bluebell** : aww

  
_**Markov** has been added to the chat._

  
**Ladyblogged** : isn’t that your robot??? @ **Calculations**

  
**Markov** : Hello everyone!

  
**Markov** : I have added myself here as a chat bot!

  
**DJBubbler** : Woah dude, @ **Calculations** what are his commands???

  
**Calculations** : For now, it's not really much. I would like you guys to suggest things I could add to the bot.

  
**Ladyblogged** : Memes

  
**Calculations** : which ones though????

  
**Ladyblogged** : the yes papa meme

  
**DJBubbler** : no

  
**Tomathoe** : no

 

 **Timeblader** : god no kim quotes that too much

  
**Calculations** : I'll pass…

 

 **Ladyblogged** : CALLED 2 THINGS JUST NOW HA

  
**Stonerocking** : What?

  
**Ladyblogged** : you'd all say no to that meme

  
**Ladyblogged** : TWO IS THAT MY OTP IS MAKING OUT LIKE SOMEWHERE

  
**DJBubbler** : Ladynoir????????

  
**Ladyblogged** : ADRINETTE

  
**DJBubbler** : Really??? I thought you'd be taking pics of Ladybug and Chat Noir sucking face

  
**Ladyblogged** : gonna climb up window to drag you out to take pics with me

  
**DJBubbler** : WAIT ALYA NO

 

 **Heartrunner** : rip nino

 

 **Timebladed** : rip nino (2)

 

 


	2. markov the kinkshaming bot pt. 1

**MemeKing** : bONGO CAT

  
**Bluebell** : ADRIEN GO BACK TO SLEEP

  
**MemeKing** : BUT PRINCESS

  
**MemeKing** : I SAW YOUR YOUTUBE SEARCH HISTORY

  
**MemeKing** : YOU LOVE THE MEME TOO :<

  
**Bluebell** : can't deny that

  
**MemeKing** : seeeeeee

  
**MemeKing** : I knew you loved me ♡♡♡♡

  
**Bluebell** : ofc I do you dork

  
**Ladyblogged** : do I screenshot this and add it to the powerpoint presentation, M?

  
**Bluebell** : Alya no

  
**Bluebell** : God no pls

  
**Bluebell** : STTTTTTOP

  
**Ladyblogged** : Sorry girl but both your and wedding guests need a story

  
**Rose's goth gf** : And us wedding guests need every evidence

  
**Rosemance** : EVERY ONE OF THEM

  
**Rosemance** : U 2 ARE SO ROMANTIC AAAAAA

  
**Bluebell** : Aren't you and Nino part of the romantic ones in class??????

 **Bluebell** : WAIT SO ARE ROSE AND JULEKA

  
**Bluebell** : WHY ISN'T ANYONE GETTING PICS OF YOU GUYS

  
**MemeKing** : do you need me to hire a professional photographer for them, my sweet????

  
**Bluebell** : I

  
**Bluebell** : Maybe?????? Wouldn't that be unfair?????

  
**MemeKing** : Only the best for you my sweet ♡♡♡

  
**Timeblader** : okay one, barf

 **Timeblader** : two, you two are so gross around eachother that's why

 **Markov** : Really Alix? I seem to remember you and Max doing something in secret…

  
**Markov** : Perhaps the sweet nothings???? Or maybe even…… that thing Max had recently built????

  
**Timeblader** : OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH

  
**Timeblader** : WHERE IS MAX TO TURN YOU OFF

  
**Timeblader** : MARINETTE KICK THE BOT

  
**Markov** : Marinette don't kick the bot.

  
**Bluebell** : idk this is pretty entertaining

  
**Bluebell** : we're keeping the bot

  
**Ladyblogged** : yes! Markov what other secrets do you have????

  
**Timeblader** : GODDAMMIT ALYA NO

  
**Ladyblogged** : ALYA YES

  
**Markov** : I seem to remember you and Nino having a thing for turtle and fox themed cosplay…

  
**Markov** : ….Shall I elaborate?

  
**DJBubbler** : ok I have clearly missed some things

  
**DJBubbler** : since I’m being kinkshamed by a bot rn

  
**DJBubbler** : I feel so attacked

  
**Ladyblogged** : WHERE DID YOU GET THAT INFO

  
**Markov** : Max lets me fly around pretty freely

  
**Markov** : Marinette is nice to me so I'm not kinkshaming her just yet

  
**Bluebell** : uh thanks??????

  
**Markov** : Chloe has a Ladybug kink

  
**Tomathoe** : Doesn't most of Paris

 **Rosemance** : oh nath we know you did

 **Rosemance** : until Marc came into the picture ;)

 **Tomathoe** : honestly????? it still applies

 **Tomathoe** : and Marc agrees tbh

 **Tomathoe** : we literally made a comic of her

 **Tomathoe** : that had to imply something 

  
**Markov** : she has said this and I even have a recording of it:

  
**Markov** : “Ladybug can step all over me while wearing my stilettos and I'd be FINE with it. HECK ID EVEN SAY THANKS.”

  
**Ladyblogged** : MOOD

  
**Ladyblogged** : NO OFFENSE NINO BUT MOOD

 

 **DJBubbler** : p damn obvious that it's mood for you babe

 **Queenwasp** : i am the queen of zero shame

 **Markov** : random fact

  
**Markov** : a lot of rich kids want to be dominated by ladybug

  
**Bluebell** : this is so weird

  
**MemeKing** : not surprised

  
**Markov** : another random fact

  
**Markov** : Kim and Ondine are really loud

  
**Markov** : so I have blackmail against him

  
**Markov** : so are Marc and Nathaniel

  
**Tomathoe** : WHAT

  
**Tomathoe** : @Calculations DELET THIS

  
**Timeblader** : so wait

  
**Timeblader** : the really loud ones the other night were them??????????????

  
**Timeblader** : brb gonna break down kim's door bc he made me miss a lacrosse match

 **Timeblader** : I was so tired that night

 **Bookwoomy** : for what reason????

 **Queenwasp** : sabrina no

 **Queenwasp** : you're too innocent 

 **Queenwasp** : your innocent gay eyes

 **MemeKing** : im dying this is WILD

 **Markov** : I don't think you could talk

 **Markov** : You two are the reason why I can't go into sleep mode at night

 **Markov** : Thanks for the blackmail footage though

  
**Heartrunner** : HELP ALIX IS TRYING TO BREAK DOWN MY DOOR

 **Peacehowled** : how mad is alix????

 **Timeblader** : oh I'm not mad

 **Timeblader** : I'M FUCKING LIVID

  
**MemeKing** : rip u

  
**Rose's goth gf** : rip you

 **Bluebell** : ahhhhhh the sweet sound of revenge

 **Bluebell** : ty markov

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm currently working on a new fic to counter the Adrien gets engaged to someone else trope! I'll update this and EyeCATching probably either on a weekday this week or around next week since I'm going to a con on the weekend!


End file.
